DMC: Halloween Edition
by DirtyVelvet
Summary: Trish wants to celebrate Halloween, Dante's cleaning for once, stranger's lurk in the alleyways and mysterious people arrive out of nowhere? It's halloween, who knows what can happen? Complete
1. Chapter 1

DMC belongs to Capcom.

This is for Halloween, obviously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are the lights?!" Trish yelled, kicking an empty pizza box, on the floor, in frustration.

"Babe, it's Halloween, what do we need lights for?" Dante, waved a hand dismissively in the most, lazy way possible, feet propped up on the desk reading – scratch that, looking at a playboy magazine.

"It's festive!" Trish reasoned, opening a box full of random Halloween related items.

"Where did you get all that junk?" Dante, leaned over, suddenly interested in this mysterious box.

"From the basement. It's amazing what you can find, if you actually look, Dante." She put emphasis on his name.

"Are you trying to tell me that it is incredibly messy down there and I should clean it? Because, I won't do it." Trish rolled her eyes and Dante smirked. He loved getting that reaction from people, just pissing someone off, could make his day.

"What's in there anyways?" He asked, getting up from his seat and walking over to crouch beside the box with her.

He lifted an item out of the box. It was a very well crafted paper-maché mask of a demon face. Dante's face fell from curious to sadness. He ran is finger over the painted fiery deep blue colours of the demon face, a small smile spread itself on his face. He turned the mask around and looked at the inside, seeing the structure of a small face, that had once been used to give the mask a shape. A purpose.

"Dante?" Trish placed a hand on Dante's shoulder. He didn't seem to notice. She tilted her head a bit, trying to catch his eyes. "Dante, are you all right?"

"Hmm? Oh, Trish… sorry, yeah, I'm ok." He smiled a weak smile, his eyes moist.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Trish, it's just. Vergil and I made masks like this when we were kids, for Halloween. Mine was red." He put the too small mask, up against his face. "Vergil made this one."

"Oh, Dante. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. You didn't know. Here." He hands it to her. "Hang it up."

"…Dante, are you sure?" She takes the child made mask.

"Yes. It'll be nice to have something tangible of Vergil around." Suddenly, he broke into a huge smile. "Besides, I think he cursed it with some kind of demon spell. Makes the ghost of a demon come out. It does no harm, but it sure will scare the kids."

They burst out laughing.

"Did you put a curse on yours?"

"Jesus Trish, I was like, 10. I didn't know any of that shit. Vergil on the other hand was a complete nerd." He smiled. "Are we giving candy out to kids?"

"Well… yeah." Trish said incredulously, as though Dante didn't know the earth was round.

After a moment of awkward silence, Dante turned to the basement door. "I guess I should clean that stuff out. Thanks… Trish." He smiled at her before walking down the stairs.

"You're welcome." She called after his retreating form.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trish was nearly done the outside decorations. Well… ok, that was a lie. She still had to put the lights on the house, find demons that didn't turn into sand, to place on the sidewalk and off the top of the shop, to give an eerie look. God, she had too much to do. She decided to set out and find some demons. Not made out of sand, mind you.

Before she could do anything, a she heard the rattling of a can, and watched it roll out of a dark alleyway a little ways down.

"What the hell?" She muttered, frowning. "Hmm, maybe it's my demon." She smiled and yellow lighting crackled and sparked at her fingertips. She slowly approached the alleyway, where the can had come from, her boots, clicking and thudding as she got closer and closer, electricity sparkling and crackling between her hands. When she got to the opening, a shadow stepped out and crushed the can. They flipped their hood back.

"You!" Trish gasped. But the shadowy person struck her across the face with the butt of a gun, knocking her out and slowly dragging her limp body into the alleyway.

Dante stepped out of the shop, holding some candles and streamers. "Hey Trish, do you want this stuff?" He trailed off, looking around for his partner. "Trish?" He felt a crunch and looked below his foot, seeing a piece of paper. He bent down to pick it up. It read:

"_Out to get dead demons for decorations. Be back soon."_

_-Trish_

"Huh, that's weird." He thought, turning around to go back into Devil May Cry, setting the candles in the windows unbeknownst to the danger lurking only a couple of alleys away… waiting for Halloween day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it was short, but I want to actually get this done for Halloween.

Was it crappy? Good? Humorous? I'm not very good at writing humour, so let me know what you think. Trust me, it will be much more funny later on. Please review, let me know. I love reviews. I don't write without them.

Suggestions would be great too! Thanks!

DV


	2. Clean

DMC belongs to Capcom

Thank you everyone who reviewed!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thunder clashes and lighting crackles, Dante is…. Mopping the floors of Devil May Cry.

The long worn out, dirtied floors deserved a much needed cleaning, and Dante had heard their cry. He had hopped up from placing the window decorations and skipped off to the deserted and untouched closet that held all those 'cleaning products'. A waste of time is what Dante had called them. But that was before he knew how wondrous and rewarding cleaning was.

He may even quit demon hunting and become a maid.

Currently he was shoe shining the floors, bringing out their true hazelnut colour. 'How do I know that?' He briefly wondered, but shook off the ghostly feeling. Once he was done mopping the now - wonderfully clean floors, gazing at all the furniture and couches he had piled on top of each other, onto the small landing in front of the stairs leading to the bedrooms, he realized he had trapped himself in a doorway. Turning around to see where he was trapped (in his cleaning daze he must have forgotten the layout of his shop) he stopped horrified at the site that was his kitchen.

"Good god, man alive, Christ! What the hell kind of creature would do something like this!" He sighed. All around him were pizza boxes, scattered over the floor, on the table and counters, some were even in the sink, which was impressive because there was a stack of dishes already in the sink. Who knew how long they had been there, probably when Trish was trying to make normal meals. Again. There was a foul odour in the air, which he only seemed to notice right about now.

"Ew." He held his nose and surveyed the room, trying to pinpoint the source. However, the source seemed to be… well, everything.

Finding some conveniently placed yellow plastic cleaning gloves on the conveniently placed counter, beside him, he put them on, snapping the bottom around his wrist and gave a nod.

"Let's do this."

By the time he was done, there were about 10 paper bags of pizza boxes, Dante doesn't know where the bags came from, maybe those few times Trish had tried to grocery shop for real food. But Dante had found those bags, and he insisted, to himself mind you, that he recycle the pizza boxes. In his own words:

"Don't want to lose anymore of those beautiful trees."

It's a strange night indeed, nearing Halloween. Currently, Dante was washing the impossible to wash dishes, filled with various forms of dirt and gooey things he wasn't sure of. But he **had **to clean it.

After a record time of cleaning, something new to Dante, he decided the fridge should be filled with love. And that love, was food. Turning to the now dried floor, he quickly re-arranged the furniture to his liking, found Trish's wallet, stole some of her money and left.

-------------------

From the alleyway, some ways down, the mysterious hooded figure stood, watching the silver – haired, red clad demon step out of Devil May Cry, get into Trish's car and leave.

The stranger smiled, and waited until the car was out of site, and proceeded to walk into the shop, carrying a headstone under one arm and dragging a coffin with the other…

------------------

"Unce, unce, unce, unce…" Dante sang to himself while unlocking Devil May Cry. "Hmm… Trish didn't put any decorations up… Weird." The door slowly creaked open, Dante stood, stunned at the site, dropping the bag full of love for the fridge, spilling some of the contents.

There in front of him was Trish, hung and swinging back and forth. Her feet level with his eyes. A deep gash was in her stomach, blood oozed out on to the floor. Slowly, Dante walked forward, his mouth hung open.

"Oh my god, Trish… what have you DONE to MY FLOORS?!?!" Dante crumpled to the floor, crying in agony, gripping the sides of his head.

"Oh god!! ARGH! My beautiful plywood, wood floors! (_Or was it hazelnut?)"_ Dante stroked the panels and cried softly.

"It's ok, baby, I know, I know. I'll clean it off. It's ok. You don't have to be frightened, I'm here now."

He looked at the blood staining his previous, perfect work. Unsure of what to do in a time of such chaos and hurt, Dante decided to go to bed.

"I'll deal with the mess tomorrow." He mumbled.

Grudgingly treading up the stairs, Dante turned to look at the entrance one last time. When his puffy red eyes saw the body and the blood staining his perfectly cleaned floor, he burst into tears and ran upstairs.

His crying face was covered by his hands, so when Dante flung himself onto his bed, he didn't know there was already a coffin in it's place. Thus resulting a very large bruise, all over.

"Ow…"

His body slid off the side, hitting the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"…The hell?"

As stated before, on Dante's bed was a large coffin. At the head of the bed was a tombstone, with Dante's name on it.

"Ca-reeeeepy." In one quick movement, Dante flung the casket open, looking directly into himself. Letting out a shaky breath, Dante reached his hand out to stroke the face of the man inside.

"...Vergil?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll try to post the next chapter up today as well, if not, well it will be a day late for Halloween… but you won't mind, you'll be trick or treating, right?

Dante: CANDY!

Everyone else: --0

Review, suggestions, all that jazz, would be awesome! Thank you!

DV


	3. Nero

DMC belongs to Capcom

Sorry for the wait, I know I promised it a while ago, but here it is.

Italic character's thoughts

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in another place, at the same time of Dante's discovery, two strangers were plotting something evil…

"All right, so we go into their office from here." A finger points to an entrance sketched out on a blue print, laid out on the table in front of them. "The office is located here. Now, the plan is, we enter and demand that we get our own game!"

"Nero! You told me you were going to drop the whole 'I want my own game' issue!" Kyrie folded her arms across her chest, her white, long sleeves flowing in the process.

Nero hefted a heavy sigh. "But Kyrieee, I want my own game! That old fogey is too old! He had his run. I want to be loved too!!! I want to be chased by fangirls and fanboys. I want to have fanfictions made about me, hell, I even want to be wished as gay with someone!! I want to people to feel bad about me losing a brother…"

"Nero… you don't have a brother."

"Well I should!" Nero pouted, folding his arms and slumping himself on the couch.

Thankful for the peace she had been wishing for, Kyrie smiled and decided to randomly take a nap upstairs.

_Now, what could get me noticed by Capcom. What's awesome, that every DMC fan loves? _Nero looked around the room, and spotted, just what he was looking for.

He sprung from the couch, hopped over the back and jumped onto the blue seemingly velvet curtains. He suspended in the air, before violently ripping the curtains away from the window, shining bright sunlight into the room.

"Now… for something red." Looking over, he saw a red tablecloth covering the dinning table. _Convenient. _He grinned and tore the cloth from under the fragile objects, shattering them to pieces in the process.

"KYRIEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Ugh, what?!?" Disgruntled from her interrupted nap, Kyrie stumbled onto the landing.

"Will you make me the most awesome outfit EVER?!"

"If it will get you to shut up, then fine…I'll do it."

"Here!" He thrust the curtains into her arms and hastily left the building, heading for the Capcom HQ, to make a very important appointment…

----------------------------------

Days later, Nero is in the office of Capcom executives, sporting a new attire.

"Listen… Nero, we're very honoured that you want your own game so badly, but dressing in Dante and Vergil's respective colours, won't get you there."

"But…."

"Sorry kid. You just don't have what it takes."

"But I… I want to be loved!"

"Not in this century kid."

----------------------------------

Meanwhile…

"Vergil?" Vergil's eyes snapped open, staring directly into Dante's.

"AH!" Dante screamed like a little girl, slightly backing up, but bumping into something. He stopped screaming to turn around and there he saw Trish, still bloody with the rope around her neck.

"AH!" He screamed again, causing Trish to scream, causing Dante to back up, bumping into the coffin so forcefully he flipped over into it. Running over Trish closed the coffin.

"Lady! Quick, draw the symbols with the chalk, light the candles… start chanting!"

Lady, the mysterious hooded figure from before (surprise, surprise) ran into the room placing the items around the rocking and screaming coffin.

"Get the hell off of me!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Verg, let me just move into the next room, or does your coffin not HAVE that?!?"

"Go to hell."

"You go to hell."

"Been there, done that."

"Stop touching me."

"As you pointed out earlier Dante, that is quite hard, not to do."

"… I mean, I know I'm sexy and all Verg, but please, we're bros."

"Dante, stop your, infuriating babbling." Dante imitated his brother in a high - pitched voice.

"Ugh! Why won't this coffin break?"

The girls on the outside laughed at the hilarity they caused. Using a spell to trap Dane and Vergil in a coffin together… priceless.

---------------------------------

Back with Nero…

Sulking on the couch, Nero was brainstorming.

_I need to have something unique and cool. _He looked around the room, and at the various items placed about. _Nothing!_ He cursed. _Absolutely nothing!_

He stood and went to the window, folding his hands behind his back, very much a Vergil feat. Nero gazed at the horizon, trying to be filled with inspiration. He needed something… magnificent. Just then, he saw it. The randomly placed blacksmith tent. Nero smiled… a very creepy, mischievous smile.

He ran to the kitchen, grabbed all the silverware he could find and ran to the blacksmith tent.

----

From her room, Kyrie was sleeping soundly when she was roughly woken from her dream by a blood - curdling scream. She ran downstairs to the source and found Nero with a claw shaped metal shiny thing, enveloping his arm, blood dripping down all around it.

"Holy crap…Nero…? What. Have. You. Done?"

Nero smiled a silly smile and swayed due to blood loss and extreme pain. "I'm special now!" He said in a high- pitched voice.

Coincidentally, two Capcom executives were walking by, out on their daily stroll.

"Look at that!"

"Does that boy have a claw for a hand?"

"I believe he does!"

"Hey, kid, how would you like to have your own Devil May Cry game?"

Nero smiled stupidly and squeaked out "yes" before promptly fainting.

Thus, DMC4 was created, starring Nero. Dante was very upset, but being stuck in the coffin with his brother, he couldn't do much except swear loudly and hit Vergil. But that didn't last to long. Vergil did get a rather large headache and proceeded to break every bone in Dante's body.

Fin.

--------------------

Eh, that's it. I'm ending it here since I can't really drag the Halloween thing out, more than I already have. I know it's not the best ending, but I don't want to post it later. I apologize for the lateness, school has been death to me.

Thank you everyone who reviewed.

DV


End file.
